Changes
by Thyme In Her Eyes
Summary: Cloud and Aeris talk about a few small things that could stand to be changed, and a few things that never should. [Cloud x Aeris]


Changes

by Thyme In Her Eyes

_Author's Note:_ Guess what? I wrote **another** entry for the CxA Forum's 100 Theme Challenge! Feeling very prolific right now! Anyway, this story's theme is "Hair" and it's set during the party's first visit to Kalm and contains some heavy-duty fluff. Oh, and of course I don't own the characters and am making no profit from this, etc. Now, enjoy!

-- CHANGES --

It was a bright morning in Kalm, the sun smiling down on the green fields leading towards the west, and Cloud was glad to be in Aeris' company and talking about everything except what was persistently on his mind. The night before had been haunted by nightmares of Sephiroth's glowing eyes and of Nibelheim crumbing into ash, and Cloud had awoken unsure of whether the sweat that soaked his skin and sheets was due to the memory of the flames' heat or cold fear.

However, it was very difficult to focus on any of that with Aeris standing next to him, smiling and joking, poking at him and pretending to be offended when he laughed and made gentle fun of her as she told him stories about her epic adventures trying to buy a haversack-full of soap and toothpaste in preparation for the next phase of their journey. Watching the way the corners of her mouth curled as she smiled made the aching need for revenge somehow more distant than it had seemed earlier in the morning. Comfortable in the feeling, a pleasant silence drifted and settled over the two of them like a blanket, and Cloud felt like a real person again for the first time in a long while.

Then he frowned, thinking that maybe if Aeris was so distracting and could change his mood by pretty much just clicking her fingers, he should try to avoid her from now on. He couldn't afford to lose focus or else the day when he wouldn't have to reflect on his past and on hatred for Sephiroth any longer would never come and the fire of Nibelheim would never be washed away.

He glanced back at Aeris and noticed she was looking at him with amused narrowed eyes, as if she was interested in something on his face. Sharply, Cloud looked away again, feeling awkward and guilty for his thoughts, half-feeling as if she'd heard them or managed to read them in his eyes.

He was keen to break the silence. "I noticed you brought a new staff yesterday."

"I like to think of it as an investment," she answered, shooting him a teasing smile. "And you don't mind me spending money without asking permission first, do you?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said, hand instinctively going to the back of his head as he made an awkward gesture.

The next look she gave him was much gentler. "I'm sorry, I wasn't being serious."

"I just noticed, that's all," he said. "It looks good, like it'd be easier to handle."

"Well, my old one wasn't exactly stellar, was it?"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at that, before giving her a deadpan response. "Well, it wasn't exactly up to SOLDIER's standard issue."

She grinned and pointed at his mouth. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you: how come you only ever smile when you're making fun of me or my stuff? You don't think I'm ridiculous, do you? Or is it that you've got something against a little competition for all that SOLDIER glory?"

"Can't help it..." he said, shrugging, before doing an abrupt double-take. "About the smiling, not you being ridiculous..."

"I should hope so," she replied, beaming as an excitement suddenly lit up in her eyes as something came to mind. "Oh, you know what? I went clothes-shopping with Tifa the other day too. I haven't asked you yet - what's your opinion on my new dress?"

She took a few steps away from him and gave a little twirl. Looking at it, it didn't seem to Cloud to be very much different from her old one, except that there were no buttons on his one, it was a minty green colour, and it flared more as she twirled. Seeming to be all change today, Aeris was wearing her hair differently as well, keeping it partially loose like she had at Don Corneo's place, and it fell past her waist, rich in the glow on sunlight. Cloud hadn't wanted to think the words, but it struck him that she looked very pretty in her new outfit, especially as it brought out the green of her eyes. He felt bumbling and unsure just looking at her, and didn't know how to act or play it cool. He was a First Class SOLDIER and definitely used to good-looking girls, but felt hellish flustered with those eyes on him still waiting for an answer.

"Well? You like it?" she asked, eyes full of hope and he knew that she genuinely wanted him to not make fun of this one. "Don't worry – I know it's a bit frivolous, but I brought plenty of other numbers that are good for traveling and fighting in and there's no harm in having a little fun now and then, right?"

Cloud nodded, wanting to say she looked nice and feeling strangely guilty about Tifa as the thought passed through his head. It was an awkward moment and smooth as he was in a fight, his eyes somehow felt klutzy – if that was even possible – as they took Aeris in, unsure of where exactly to focus on and for how long.

"You've changed your hair," he said at last.

She didn't miss a beat, all smiles and not the least bit disappointed. "Change is good!" she giggled and he gave a hesitant smile, trying to shrug off the strange moment.

"Actually," she continued, her tone a touch more serious and businesslike as she moved closer to him. "I've been thinking about cutting it. Well, just considering, I guess. It seems like the practical thing to do. After all, it's a bit like heavy curtains in front of my face sometimes and I really think short hair would be easier to manage in a fight –"

"No, don't." Cloud said very suddenly, with quiet firmness, then caught his breath at what he'd said.

Aeris had stopped too, and was looking at him, eyes full of an emotion he couldn't read. His words had been sharp and impulsively-delivered, but not harsh, and the seriousness of his feelings about the issue startled him, embarrassing him again and making him very sure that maybe his earlier thoughts about distractions were right on the money. But he really didn't want her to cut her hair, or make any drastic changes. She was fine the way she was - he liked her that way. And distracting or not, it was so difficult to stay away from Aeris and to not want the warm glow in her eyes and the gentle smile on her face to be directed at him.

He won a smile like that from her right then, and not one that was light or joking, like the ones she gave like prizes whenever he won a round of their semi-regular teasing or catching-the-otheroff-guard contests. This one was smaller and secretive, but much fuller and happier, and tender as if he'd touched her heart.

"Thanks Cloud," she said softly. "I won't, then."

Then the seriousness was brushed away like a feather and her cheerful expression was back as she waved off the moment and saved him from feeling too self-conscious. As if for the second time that day she could tell what he was thinking just by peering at his eyes with that kind and probing curiosity that he'd learned was characteristic to her. Suddenly, the whole day seemed a bit brighter and thoughts of humiliation and nightmares worlds away, and once again, he was a real person who just so happened to be enjoying the company of a smiling girl in green.

"So," Aeris said, wry amusement in her tone. "Let's talk about _your_ hair for a minute..."

-- FIN --


End file.
